


Gealladh

by Liss43



Series: Of Gods and Men [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, High Fantasy, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liss43/pseuds/Liss43
Summary: "Take me with you", He had whispered, and Jongin at the time had been so young and naïve, that he had accepted without sparing a second thought...





	Gealladh

**Of Crows and the Men that command them**

\----

“Wake up”

Jongin shot up from his bed after the words disappeared. His golden eyes adjusted to the darkness that now surrounded the room, and standing up, he threw aside the soft blanket that had mysteriously started to itch his surprisingly sweaty and sensible skin.

He breathed deeply, and a sweet, heavy scent caught his attention, making him gasp almost instantly. The sweetness burned his nose and penetrated his lungs with such intensity that he found himself breathless and almost disorientated, but not enough so that he could not recognize where it emanated from.

Even in the dark embrace of the night, now that he had accepted the predicament of his situation and what he was, he could distinguish the body that warmed the other side of his bed with an almost unnatural easiness. The soft breathing pattern of his chest, rising and falling with such delicacy also gave away the current state of his exhausted lover.

“Take me with you”, He had whispered, and Jongin at the time had been so young and naïve, that he had accepted without sparing a second thought. But now he did not know if the decision had been the wisest.

He caressed the crow tattoo that now adorned his wrist, and scowled at the distasteful images that the mark now beared. For how long could he keep up the appearances? Keep running away? How long until he too turned into a “monster”? Until **he** got tired and abandoned his side at last?

His body felt heavy and awkward at the thought of him, and he could feel the blood pulsating down onto his waist, his member painfully throbbing against the now harsh fabric of his undergarments. He breathed deeply once more, and the air shakily came out of his parted lips.

The shadows in the room danced almost as if they were alive, none of them reflecting the objects from which they aroused, and with them the voices came once more.

Numerous, unpleasant, cold and humid.

Speaking secrets of times past, of things long forgotten. Some murmured of terrible things, of sins that he desperately wanted to forget. Others however, were enticing, sensual even, whispering of matters of the flesh, those that were as familiar to him as the warm body that lay against him.

Some nights, Jongin felt as if his body had long stopped being his. Falling victim to this second nature of his. Some nights, Jongin would let himself fall prey to any and whichever voice was stronger during his moments of weakness, only to wake up and regret it all under the light of the sun. But never to the latter. For Sehun was too precious.

And yet, as the hypocrites his kind tended to be, he bashfully admitted that he had entertained on more than one occasion the idea of his body pressed against him, a moaning mess under him.

Of him diving in between his legs, and showing wonders to his body that could leave him a crying and panting mess, begging for the release that only his cock could provide.

But he had heard the stories.

Stories about women and men alike that fell for the golden Diathan. About how the Diathan such as himself, touched them in ways that ruined them for all other mortal lovers. And while that sounded like everything he wished to do, he had no desire to ruin him.

He stood against the crystal window, and the brush of his skin against the cold surface made him hiss in pain and almost crumble to his knees.

He needed to get away. Again.

Looking at the golden glow of his arrows at the other side of the room, Jongin clicked his tongue, and a voice told him where to go and what was to be done next.

\----

By the time Sehun comes to his senses, he notices that there are no black feathers on the windowsill, no messages, not even a goodbye. Sehun knows that he simply has to wait for Jongin, for he always comes back to him.

The next time that they meet, a week has passed and he comes using the break of dawn as his cloak. He notices that every time he leaves, he returns different, wearier, always a little more burdened.

This time however, he does not come alone, for another man stands behind him.

Sehun has seen him before.

Taemin he calls himself, yet the people know him and Jongin under other names, some of them too vulgar for polite conversation, and still, Sehun cannot be bother to care. This however, does not dissipate the fact that Taemin’s golden gaze makes him scared. While he adores the way Jongin’s eyes light up like the rich honey, he sees the eyes of the blonde man almost as an omen of bad luck, for every time the crow finds Jongin, they have to move to a new city.

Every time the crows find Jongin, he disappears and comes back a different person.

And this time is no different.

Taemin and Jongin huddle themselves in one of the tables of the inn, and whisper things in a language that Sehun cannot understand just yet. The tongue is foreign, strange and exotic, and while he might not understand the words, he does understand the warnings, the threats and the poison that Taemin’s words sometimes let slip. He might not understand the words, but he can see how Jongin’s posture becomes a little tense, how he caresses the crow tattoo and how he evades reality by looking at him at the other side of the table.

Sehun might not understand the words, but he does understand the way Jongin is mapping his body, with a gaze that screams of worry and affection. Golden eyes that linger in the places he would like to kiss suck and bite, anything as long as he could get away from the fear and hatred that lingers in their hushed whispers.

By the time the night comes, Taemin disappears without a proper farewell, leaving him and Jongin cuddling on the bed, their foreheads pressed together and their legs in a mess of skin and warm breathing that sometimes tickles his cheeks.

Jongin slides down his hands on his hair and his brows furrow while he is deep in thought, and after a while, he kisses his face softly, never pressing in one place for too long. –We have to leave- he whispers, and while this is not the first time Jongin has done this, Sehun cannot help but frown at him.

-Why? Because Taemin orders so?

-Because this is the past now… And the past is not safe anymore.

-When? - He pauses for a moment, unsure as to why his answer does not satisfy him anymore. –When will that be?

-Tomorrow, Sehun.

Hearing his name slip from his lips gives him pause, closing his eyes at the sound. Sehun was not aware that he could love and despise a word so much. –Sehun- he repeats, closer this time. Gently he lays his fingers behind his head, and kisses him deeply, slowly pressing him against the bed.

When his eyes open again, he finds it difficult to breathe. Jongin’s face hovers over his, as beautiful and perfect as always. For a while, they just stare at one another, Sehun convincing himself that Jongin’s self-control will at last break, and he kisses him as a way to show him that he’s ready to take him.

His gaze is dark with lust and yet bright. It hurts Sehun’s heart to look at him, since he knows he will never be truly his that he has to share him. He smells like summer. Like warmth, cinnamon and burnt wood. He smells like the home Sehun willingly left behind.

Jongin frowns, as though he knows his will is not as strong as his. –We shouldn’t. - He murmurs, yet he betrays himself, and follows the rhythm of his lips.

He is not as naïve as Jongin. Sehun has noticed his gaze, his attention, the way his eyes lingered. How his hands drifted over his for too long while he helped him onto his horse. How when someone stumbled into them at a tavern, Jongin would keep him pressed to his front longer than necessary before regretfully letting him go. Nothing more than feather touches, and yet he would know just the right places on which to graze his fingers against to leave him wanting more.

And yet, stubborn as he was, Jongin preferred to finish his matters by his own hands. He had been avoiding him for months now, and Sehun was growing tired of his stupid hesitancy.

-Why? Do you not want me?- He whimpers, and when he finally breaks free from his mouth, Jongin’s lips trail down his neck, pressing messily against the soft skin of his throat. He kisses and bites like a man that hasn’t had a proper meal in a long time, almost animalistic, and when he looks up again to see him, a mess of breathy moans and sparkling brown eyes, Sehun almost swears his gaze had changed, almost swears that the man before him is not Jongin.

Jongin’s jaw tightens. His golden eyes insatiable with hunger. –What are you doing to me? - He asks hoarsely before pushing him against the mattress once more.

Nothing about this Jongin holds his calculated and precise nature.

This Jongin kisses him hungrily, without technique. He simply wants to be closer, to feel, to melt. His hands tighten against his hips, crushing the fabric of his shirt between his fingers. A little more and he tentatively wonders if he could be able of destroying the silk that poorly covers his nakedness.

Sehun’s hands end up caressing his face and his jaw, losing themselves in the soft locks of his dark hair. His hips grind desperately against Jongin’s in search of some friction, some release, and he feels the timid smirk growing against the pinkish lips of the man above him.

“Impatient”, He almost hears him whisper, and he cannot avoid the flush and the heat that travels from his cheeks to the rest of his body.

His calloused hands slide under his milky thighs, getting rid of his underwear and pushing his knees around his waist. Jongin’s breathing hitches slightly as he undoes the buttons of his shirt, exposing the skin of his chest and of other places that he has yet to explore, and for the first time, he seems to hesitate.

-Jongin…-He calls him. Jongin’s gaze moves from the heat growing between his legs to his face, and Sehun hears him swallow as one of his hands caresses his cheek. –I want you. I want to have you screaming my name, whimpering and moaning for me as I take you again and again. But is that what **you** want? – Jongin’s voice sounds tortured, aching with something that Sehun cannot understand.

He shudders, a sudden rush of pleasure and dizziness taking over his body as his hands clench his tunic. –I am yours to take, to do with as you please. - His heart hammers violently inside his chest.

Jongin exhales gently, a thumb grazing his jawline before bending his head and murmuring. –I am yours as well. - And under the light of the candles, his expression turns feral as he once more reclaims his lips with his own.

A hand slowly lowers to explore the rest of his body, squeezing the curves of his hips and other traces of skin before travelling further. The skillful fingers of the other one gently caress the skin of his chest, tenderly grazing and pinching one of his nipples.

Sehun groans, arching up against him, very close to coming undone as the heat of his body becomes unbearable. Jongin laughs, and pauses for a moment to whisper: -Easy. I plan on taking my time with you.

His words do nothing to contain the pleasure, and as he presses against him, making him feel the length of his member, Sehun feels himself incapable of breathing. Jongin gently runs his nose down the nape of his neck, kissing and biting excruciatingly slow, becoming sloppier as his lips fall to his chest.

Closing his lips over a nipple, Sehun cannot help but cry out, and Jongin tugs harder, licking until he switches to leaving fleeting kisses down his length, making him ache for something more.

When their gazes meet, the intensity of his eyes blinds him.

The stare is that of open need and desire, and at the same time, one of a man who is beyond himself with joy. He drinks his image with such fervor that he almost looks like a Mainar monk begging for the blessing of his saints, and Sehun dips his head backwards when another rush of pleasure pushes forward when one of Jongin’s fingers caresses the swollen tip of his member.

-Ah. - He exhales, seeing his trembling figure and laughing like the bastard he is. –Does this feel good?- Once more his finger plays with the pinkish skin of his tip, pinching it and stopping once Sehun seems to be enjoying himself too much.

Whimpering, his uneven breathing seems to catch on. The aching of the bites on his chest does not compare to the throb between his legs as his hands clutch at the sleeves of Jongin’s tunic. Jongin laughs, too amused by the power he holds over him. –Perhaps- He starts again- I can do something far better than just touching. Would you like that?

Overly eager, Sehun nods, and Jongin steps back to quickly undo the laces that hold his tunic. –Sit up against the headboard. Let me see you properly- He commands, shrugging out of his clothes with easiness. Once his body is exposed, he presses his knees to the bed, and drops down to kiss his thighs, but when he moves higher, Sehun pushes his legs away stopping him.

-No. - He protests, and Jongin is not amused by his disobedience. –I want you to take off your pants.

-Your wishes are my command.

With his eyes gleaming, Jongin sits back to unbuckle the belt of his trousers. Without question, he removes them with his undergarments and pushes them to the floor.

Once Jongin is as naked as he is, he leans back and just stares.

His body is lithe, yet powerful, well-proportioned and terse, and his skin gleams in a healthy caramel color, all ready for him to take. He realizes that his hands are clenched and his thighs tense, for he is holding himself back. Paused so he can look at- No, _admire_ him for as long as he needs to, but the cock between his thighs is reddened and looks almost painful, obviously betraying his thoughts.

-I want it. - Sehun exhales. Growing impatient he spreads his legs while Jongin moves closer. He chuckles, grasping his ankles to push his legs further apart. –Not yet. I see how ready you are, but I want to show you things, I want to have you delirious for me as I am for you when I fill you.

Trying to fight for dominance, Jongin grabs his legs with more strength, lowering himself in between them with a low and dark chuckle. –I am afraid that tonight you hold no power over me, _kitten_.

Opening his mouth to criticize him, Sehun moans instead when his lips close over his dick.

Pushing his knees over his shoulders, Jongin spreads his thighs and pins him down to the mattress, looking up to see his reactions as his tongue licks and curls around the sensitive skin of his tip, while Sehun curses and his hands fist the sheets, toes curling with anticipation as Jongin lowers himself and takes him in full.

When Sehun is writhing against him, cursing his mother and all he holds dear, Jongin lowers a finger and traces over his opening. He grounds his hips against the sheets while he gets the digit wet and flickers his sex with his tongue, and with a playful chuckle, sinks a finger inside of him.

Sehun clenches tightly around him, the intruder making him feel uncomfortable yet good, and when Jongin withdraws slowly, only to go at it again and curling it inside him, he feels himself gasp and twitch.

-You – You- He cries, broken, barely managing his breathing.

Pleased with himself, Jongin lets go of whatever trace of sanity he had left. He sucks his dick eagerly, burying his finger deeply – Over and over, Sehun’s vision seems to become blurry with pleasure. His body curling upwards, prisoning his head between his thighs, but Jongin does not seem to mind. If anything, his positive reactions only seem to encourage him to move faster.

Body slick with perspiration, just when he thinks the intense feeling in his member is about to break free, Jongin pulls back and Sehun gasps. -Not yet. I need to be inside you first.

Sehun feels like murdering him – he was **so** close – but at the sight of Jongin’s disheveled appearance he halts. His hair is a mess, his lips wet and his cock red and hard, as though he had been trying to find release against the sheets. His eyes, stained with desire, are staring at him waiting for a command.

-Please. - He begs softly, wrapping his legs around him as Jongin swiftly stands up and pushes himself slowly inside.

It is only a few inches before he stops, panting. The feeling of a cock is not something Sehun is used to, but the wetness of his entrance eases the pain. Inhaling softly, Jongin swears about his tightness before burying his head in his shoulder, moving slowly again after a while. It takes some time, but after a few slow and measured thrusts, and his right hand firmly around his cock, Jongin finally allows himself to bury himself completely, and his eyes squeeze tightly shut for a minute.

Sehun clenches around him, feeling so deliciously full that his thighs start to tremble, and he gasps as well. –Oh Gods, fuck. For **Kiran’s** fucking mercy. - He manages, and Jongin laughs softly.

Just as gently, Jongin withdraws. Sehun whimpers, hating the emptiness he leaves, until he thrusts forward, filling him again. He does this, withdrawing and pushing slowly until he feels Sehun’s hips pushing forward, silently begging him for more, to fuck him rough, to pay attention to his pulsing member trapped in between his slender fingers.

Jongin groans and sinks into him, and after a while, he does not bother to go slow.

His fist clenches above his head, rolling his hips each time that he thrusts, and his gaze finds his.

Jongin’s lips are messy, and his cock hard while he fucks him over and over, pushing him closer and closer towards the edge as his hand follows the same unbearable fast rhythm that only Jongin seems to know. Pushing him closer, Sehun meets his hip thrusts until he cannot take it any longer. The pleasure and the fullness making him feel so complete; he simply breaks apart under him.

But Jongin does not stop, and the grip Sehun holds over him never wavers while he continues to move. Jongin shudders, chasing after his high like a mad man, and when it finally does come, he cries out and buries his face in Sehun’s neck.

Gradually he slows, easing himself out of his body to lie beside him. The room completely still for a minute.

Sehun simply stares at him, quiet while he entwines his fingers with his left hand. –I truly am yours. Ask the word and I shall always give -Jongin murmurs, lashes drifting over his cheeks as he fights to stay sentient. He is making a **Gealladh** with him, an unbreakable promise. For Jongin’s kind, there is nothing more sacred.

Sehun drifts closer and presses himself against the security of his chest. –Do not leave without me. - He responds, barely a whisper. –Wherever you go, let me be with you.

Jongin’s arms fall over his waist, pulling Sehun towards his body so he can bury himself against his chest, leaving sweet trails of kisses against his reddish and sensitive skin.

For the first night of uncountable many before, the shadows do not bother Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work ever published and the anxiety is gonna kill me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
